


Trouble In Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, i blame bailey for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day in the tower doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked my friend (@stevesbxcky) to give me prompts in the format of a pairing plus a single word. She gave me Stevebucky and pink and this is the result. I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me at avengersinitiative.co.vu and @spiderspool on twitter, feel free to stop by.

"Steve!"

"Bucky?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"Buck, what are you talking about, is something wrong?"

"Come look at my clothes!"

"The ones I washed?"

"Yes you idiot."

 

Steve gets up from the couch where he was drawing Clint and Nat at the shooting range yesterday and walks toward the bathroom/laundry room adjacent to his and Bucky's bedroom.

 

"What's wrong?" He stop short as he sees exactly what Bucky's problem is. All of his previously white clothes are now pink.

"Oh I don't know, Steve. Just last time I checked my underwear were not, emphasis on not, pink."

"Well, Buck, it seems like the mook who cleaned them is a big idiot."

"Yea I would say so."

 

They both stop and just look at each other until Bucky cracks and starts laughing his ass off.

 

"You're such a fucking punk." He says between laughs as he clutches his ribs.

"Hey don't laugh! You're the one who couldn't even handle the coffee maker this morning."

"I was sleepy!"

"No excuses, jerk!" He playfully shoves Bucky's shoulder which quickly starts a wrestling match which somehow ends with them in bed, clothes pink and otherwise forgotten on the floor until morning.

 

+

 

The next morning they both walk into training with pink shirts on, hand in hand.


End file.
